Code: Alagaesia
by CodeLyoko-Writer
Summary: Code Lyoko team is virtualized in Alagaesia. Will they make friends of Ayra and the Riders, or will the Riders return be their bane? Minor OddxAelita Lemon along with AyraxEragon Lemon. Pairings: Code Lyoko: Odd x Aelita & Ulrich x Yumi, Inheritance Cycle: Ayra x Eragon, Firnen x Saphira, & Murtagh & Nasuada
1. Reluctant Admitance

"Okay Jeremy! We're ready!" Odd called.

"Virtualization!" Jeremy harked. The gang virtualized in a foreign land.

"Jeremy? You sent us to parts unknown!" Silence... "Jeremy?"

"Aelita? I... I'm not sure how to say this, because I'll feel like a dick for saying it, but... umm... I sorta... Well..." Ulrich dropped down beside Odd, and hit him in the back. Odd glared at Ulrich, but Ulrich just laughed and proceeded to draw his sword. He swung his sword at me, but before I had time to react, Odd was by my side shielding me. "You- Are- An- Ass... I hope- you know- that..." Odd hissed at him. Ulrich just chuckled and continued trying to attack me, but everytime Odd was there before I had a chance to protect myself. I finally just watched the two trying to figure out both motives.

"Just tell her Odd and I'll stop, and you can thank me later.." Ulrich chortled. As Ulrich said that, it became abundantly clear why Odd was shielding me before I had the chance to do it myself.

"FINE! Aelita, I sorta love you..." Odd admitted. Ulrich stopped attacking, and Odd snapped at him. "I hardly see a reason that it was necessary to blackmail me, Ulrich." Odd was about to pounce on Ulrich when, I jumped on Odd and took him to the ground.

He looked at me in shock and I smiled down straddling him. I slowly leaned down, kissed his nose, and leaned down until my mouth was right next to his ear. He was still in shock as I whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

"I would die if anything were to happen to you, even if I couldn't have prevented it..." He whispered back. I felt his arms wrap around me then the sense of being flipped over. Suddenly, Odd had the sky to his back and was on top. His cat tail whipped back and forth in excitement. "Now, how should I proceed?" I let him know how to by wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, but my hands shoved his head towards me. I started kissing him and he got the message and kissed me back, long, lovingly, sweetly, tenderly, and did I mention lovingly? My whole body shot into a state of ecstasy and I just couldn't get enough of Odd. I could tell his did too, by the way his cat tail went completely rigid for a second then became flexible again. I held back my bodily cravings as much as I could and just focused on getting enough of his kisses which tasted like sweet strawberries. I couldn't hold all my cravings for him back though, and my body started rocking against his. I felt one of his hands slide into my hair and lock my head into kissing position. I didn't care one bit, I continued kissing him and rocking my body against him.

Ulrich and Yumi finally got our attention, got us to get up of the ground and moving. We walked until we got tired, and slept. I created each of our temporary homes, and it was always the same: one for Odd and I, one for Ulrich and Yumi. I created two cots for Yumi and Ulrich and one for Odd and myself. Every night when Odd and I went to sleep, Odd would wrap one of his arms around my stomach then the other around my chest, and finally he wrapped his tail around my waist. I would snuggle up next to him as close as I could get and fall asleep next to him, and when I woke up, all I had to do was to tap his arm or shift just ever so slightly, and he would let me leave. But one night, I woke up with my body craving what I wasn't sure he would give me. I craned my head around and kissed him. He opened one eye and kissed me back. Opening his other eye, he looked out the door and noticed the time of day.

He looked back at me concerned. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, but it's not outside... It's inside... Inside me... I want you... In ways that are improper for me to be having?" I sighed. "Sorry, shouldn't have woken you up for that. Don't know what I was thinking."

"Aelita." I looked up at him. "Whatever you want, even if it is my body, is yours wherever and whenever you want. Don't feel bad about your bodily cravings, 'cause..." He trailed off. "Because, I have them too... I've been holding them back as I didn't want you to slap me, but now... Now I can tell you're having them too..."

"Odd, I would never slap you even if you saw an old ex, at least as an old friend of hers. You would still be mine and I would still be faithfully yours. Now about the cravings," I winked at him. He smiled back and rubbed my ass. I moaned in pleasure and moved to straddle him. He noticed what I was doing and moved under me. I rocked my body against his and breathed in with my body in a sense of ecstasy. This was going to be the best night I have ever.


	2. True Love

I woke up to Odd's bright cheery eyes. "Morning my love." He said moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"Morning." I kissed him on the forehead. He smiled at me and wrapped his tail around my waist. I felt something cylindrical slide into my pants and I jumped into the air. "Snake!" Odd just rolled on the ground laughing and I immediately recognized what had gone on. Odd had slid his tail into my pants acting like a snake just to scare me. "Someone's in a good mood this morning." I noted, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, but you should have seen the look on your face the moment before you jumped thirty meters into the air." He chuckled.

"Now what should your punishment be?" I questioned out loud, smirking at him.

"Oh no. Not punishment for lil' ol' me?" He begged on his knees. "Anything but the food!"

"We'll see." I replied mischievously.

"I'm kidding. I'm willing to forgo food for a day just for the look on your face." He smirked.

"How 'bout two?" I asked.

His eyebrows raised in question but quickly sank and his mouth widened into a grin. "Okay you are obviously in a good mood too. What is the verdict?"

"I get to choose positions next time." I told him.

"We'll see." He replied. In response I was going to jump on him, when Ulrich and Yumi came out of their villa and gasped in surprise. "We should see what's up." We walked out together and noticed our vehicles from Lyoko were sent to us. "This reminds me Ulrich." Odd warned, but Ulrich was too happy that Jeremy had found a way to send us help. Odd was about to pounce when we heard the familiar sound of someone virtualizing and looked up. We watched as William virtualized and landed gracefully in front of us. "Welcome to the party." I said. "Now let's get started. What do we know about the land?"

"Seems to have a major mountain range to the south called the "Beors" and one to the west called the "Spine", to our east is the "Hadarac" desert, and to our north is "Du Weldenvarden"." William informed. "We are currently sitting in the "Plains of Alagaesia". There are also four humanoid species in the land. The Dwarves, who reside in the Beors mining, the Elves, residing in Du Weldenvarden, and to the west our our kind, the humans, and somewhere, hidden in the Spine, are the Urgals, a warring group. Humans and Dwarves are peaceful for the most part, and Elves only get involved when necessary. All Elves can perform magic, but only a handful of Urgals, Humans, and Dwarves can. Urgals have an elite group of fighters called the Kull and not one of them stands under eight foot, they can run days on end and still be prepared for battle. Elves are quick and hearty, eating nothing but the fruits of the land. Humans and Dwarves have an appetite for meat and are peaceful but can fight amongst themselves for land and pride. The Elves are secretive and their cities cannot be found easily, along with the Dwarves and Urgals. Human cites are the easiest to find of course, but we are stuck in their medieval era." William told us.

"Medieval, meaning?" Odd asked.

I winked at him. "Meaning they don't have guns, cannons, tanks or anything of the sort." Odd breathed a sigh of relief. "But, they do have Catapults, Swords, Magic, and-" I didn't finish, as Odd wrapped me up and kissed me.

"I don't care what they have, I can protect you, and I will. That's not all I will do, but that is a bare minimum promise for you Princess." He promised me. "That, I will promise."


End file.
